


she's riding around so confident, so heaven-sent

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, biker!kim, if i could id write a 100k word for this trope but i cant so here have a shitty one shot, surfer!trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: kim loves to ride her bike. trini loves to ride the waves. soon, they discover that riding each other is way more fun.or the one where biker!kim is a mess over surfer!trini





	she's riding around so confident, so heaven-sent

**Author's Note:**

> hola  
> this one is just me projecting my undying crushes on surfers and bikers (if you do one of those hit me uppp) into my babies lmao  
> yknow english is not my mother language blablabla

As soon as the engine stopped, Kimberly took off her helmet and looked at the beach. It was sunday morning and while she had been driving her motorcycle around town just for the sake of feeling the wind and the engine beneath her, her friend Jason went surfing and had asked for a lift after she was done.

She hopped off her bike and started to walk towards a group of surfers when she looked at the ocean and saw her.

Kim couldn’t see the girl very well because of the distance, but that didn’t stop her from thinking the stranger was mesmerizing. The short girl was entirely focused on riding the wave she was catching, but her smile showed a easiness as if she had done this a thousand times before, and judging by the way she rode and even made what Kim thinks might be a trick, she probably has.

“Yo, Kim! Over here!” She heard and turned to the sound only to find Jason trying to get her attention. That’s when she realized she had just stopped mid-walk to look at the girl.

Giving the surfer one more look, she reached her friend. “Hey, you. How was surfing?”

“It was better than last time, for sure.” Kim snorted when she remembered him telling how some kids made fun of him for not knowing how to balance himself on the surfboard. “Trini gave me a few tips on standing that really helped me.”

“Trini?”

“The one you just were eye-fucking.” He said with a smirk.

“Wha- me? Psht. I would never do such a thing. She’s hot, tho.” She glances at the girl again and gets a better view this time. Sun-kissed skin, hair braided on the side and a body to die for is all she can get before the girl sank in the ocean to avoid a wave. “Really, really hot.”

“And really, really single.” Jason sings with a knowing glance and Kim slowly turns to face him.

With a smirk, she says, “Do elaborate.”

“She’s more friends with Zack but what I do know is that she moved here a month ago from Hawaii so I guess that explains why she surfs like a pro, and more importantly, I know for a fact that she’s very much gay _and_ single.” Jason snorts and completes. “Ask me how I know that.”

Kim gives him a half-smile, “How do you know that, Scott?”

“Zack tried to hit on her and she straight up laughed at his face and told him that she didn’t want to be a dick, but she doesn’t likes dicks.” He laughs.

“Interesting.” She tries to find the girl in the ocean but fails. “But let’s go, Billy’s waiting on us and Billy should never wait for anybody.”

With one last glance at the ocean, Kim walked away, knowing for sure that that wasn’t going to be the last time she saw her.

 

 **queen of harts:** so

 **queen of harts:** trini

 **zack attack:** well hello to you to kimberly hart

 **zack attack:** i'm fine thnks for asking

 **queen of harts:** i dont care about you i care sbout trini

 **queen of harts:** why didn’t you tell me about her you fake ass bitch

 **zack attack:** i had a crush on her so i didnt want any of you nerds to blow my chances

 **zack attack:** turns out my dick blew off my chances lmao

 **queen of harts:** thats so sad alexa play despacito 

 **queen of harts:** anyway

 **queen of harts:** i’ve heard from a reliable source that she’s single and i wanna make a move

 **queen of harts:** you know her so for once be useful and help

 **zack attack:**  you sure know how to be gentle when asking for help huh

 **zack attack:** we’ve been surfing together so maybe show up and i can introduce you two

 **queen of harts:** it baffles me how smart you can be sometimes zachary

 **queen of harts:** specially when it comes to getting into someone’s pants

 **zack attack:** what can i say? its a gift lmao

 

Kim never been one to be nervous about asking someone out. She’s Angel Groove's resident badass, for fuck's sake. But something about meeting Trini had her nervous the entire week and she couldn’t shake that feeling off. So when she got a message from Zack saying that they were at the beach, she almost passed out.

Arriving at the beach, she parked her bike and took of her helmet, messing her hair while looking for Trini or Zack. Not having find either, she slides her phone from her pocket and messages Zack.

 **queen of harts:** zachary

 **queen of harts:** where are you

 **queen of harts:** i need support

“He wasn’t lying, uh.” Kim heard a voice right next to her and her head snapped from her phone to look at the girl.

If Kim was almost passing out before, now she might just be dead. Trini was standing right in front of her and finally, finally she got a good look on the girl. She didn’t really care that she was staring because _how could you not?_ Her body, her unholy body, was only covered by a yellow bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination, but Kim was imagining a lot of things still, alright. Her strong jawline and full lips didn’t help Kim's line of thought and neither did the stare the girl was giving her, or the fact that she could see drops on water running down her body, or anything really.

She knew Trini had said something, but her mind couldn’t stop focusing on _other things_ so she wet her lips and says, “I’m sorry?”

Trini smirked and leaned a little against her bike. Usually, Kim would be pissed if someone did that, but oh well. This girl is really hot. “Zack asked me to tell his friend he couldn’t make it today. I asked how would I know who’s his friend is and he said to look for the hot biker chick and here you are. He wasn’t lying.”

Kim gives a small laugh while thanking Zack _so much_ in her head. “Well, sure am glad you think that. I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim.”

Trini shakes her hand with a wide smile. “I’m thinking you’re the hottest person that I've ever seen, but you can call me Trini.” She winks. “Nice bike you got there. Kawasaki Ninja 300, right?” Trini said nonchalantly and Kim's mouth popped open.

This girl knew her baby with just a look, displaying at least some knowledge on motorcycles. Kim was so fucking in love right now.

“On the spot.” And never doubt Kim's impulsive attitude, because she completes, “And yes, it is a nice bike, but I think it would be better with you on it as I take you to eat out.”

As soon as she says it, Trini's smirks grows and she realizes how that may have come off. Not that Kim doesn’t want that - because, to be honest, that's exactly what her mind can't seem to stop thinking about -, but she just met the girl so she goes to fix it but Trini beats her to the punch.

“Eat out, uh? Good thing I'm already wet.” Trini tilts her head to the side in an innocent manner. “From the ocean, I mean. Or do I?”

Kim closes her eyes and tries not to think about having sex with this girl she just met while she’s standing right in front of her.

Tries and fails spectacularly.

“Uh, I didnt- fuck. Do you, uh, wanna grab something to eat?” Kim's not proud of her stuttering, but it’s a miracle she could even say something in her actual situation, so she takes what she can get.

Trini takes a step towards Kim and grabs her jacket, pulling them close. “I believe I just did.” She says, her eyes going down to Kim's lips for a second before she looks up and smirks. “I’ll go dry myself off and then I'll ride you. I mean, with you.”

Kim can only nod as the girl steps back. “Ok.”

Trini starts to walk away but stops and turn around just to say, “I can’t believe I was nervous to talk to you because I thought you were cool.”

She can’t help smile as the girl starts laughing and continues her way.

 **queen of harts:** zachary taylor

 **queen of harts:** thank you so much

 **queen of harts:** i might be a little in love already

 **zack attack:** damn crazy girl got game lmao

 **zack attack:** u could thank me by letting me ride your bike

 **queen of harts:**  you never give up do you??

 **zack attack:** nah

 **queen of harts:** if this goes well, maybe

 **queen of harts:** MAYBE

 **zack attack:** FUCK YES

As soon as Kim sends it, she regrets it. Because she loves her bike and God forbid, letting Zack Taylor ride it is a risk she’s been avoiding for a long time now, but looking at the girl collecting her surfboard and saying goodbye to the kids on the beach has her thinking that this girl is so worth it.

 

Three months later, Kim and Trini start daiting (Trini was trying to teach Kim how to surf and knowing very well Kim would fall from the surfboard, she wrote ‘will you be my girlfriend?’ beneath the surfboard. Kim indeed fell, and upon seeing what was written, she only said ‘well, I did fell for you, didn’t I?’). Zack, of course, reminded Kim that she owned him a ride on her bike.

Long story short, Kim almost killed Zack when he said that bikes were really good to pick up chicks and that he may or may not have had sex on it. She calmed down tho, when Trini held her and whispered that it may have given her some ideas.

God, Kim loves riding her bike, but riding Trini on her bike might just be her favorite thing in the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> SO i'm thinking bout doing a continuation with trini's point of view or maybe like the story of how they got together or how they used zacks idea hehe let me know what yall think about that  
> also... *sighs* surfers and bikers *sighs*


End file.
